


[Podfic of] brown sugar eyes in retrospect

by the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: “You know, I was picturing something more lucrative when I said my mouth was lonely,” Woojin says, staring up at the poorly maintained barbecue restaurant sign. Half of the letters in Golden Python BBQ flicker with barely any strength, while the remaining letters have stopped working altogether.“What could be better than grilled meat?” Chan asks.“A different, special kind of meat,” Woojin replies insolently as he lets his gaze wash over the line of Chan's body, and Chan holds back the urge to roll his eyes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic of] brown sugar eyes in retrospect

**Author's Note:**

**Length:** 02:10:24

**Music:** Red Velvet - Bad Boy

**Download: [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/brownsugareyes.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

The first coral knuckles prequel! Reader's notes at the end. Enjoy~~~ <3


End file.
